


These Are the Things That Tear Me Down

by sp00ky_mulder



Series: Sportarobbie High School Chronicles [1]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: M/M, One Shot, author confirmation, but i assure you that it's there, but not blatantly so, considering it isn't established in this, highschool!au, i guess it's not TECHNICALLY sportarobbie, i just particularly enjoy making the awkward dorks... more like that, just like robbie likes his sweets, pretty fluffy, tooth rottingly so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9495029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp00ky_mulder/pseuds/sp00ky_mulder
Summary: Making friends isn't an easy task, and this proves to be especially true if the one you're trying to befriend won't so much as look your way. Of course, that's no reason to give up, figures Sportacus.





	

In all honesty, Sportacus had never considered the idea that perhaps the friend-making process could be a difficult task. As long as one puts effort into it, why shouldn't it work? As it turns out, the whole thing is considerably less frustrating when two put in their share of worn but necessary courtesies. Not to say he was irritated with Robbie, but rather the entire situation.

Conversation had just fallen flat in the final school hour, resulting in Sportacus fast walking back to his desk with a diminishing grin. For how harmless the guy looked, Robbie could really destroy his cheerful mood, armed with only a passing glare. Fidgeting a bit in his seat, Sportacus mentally ran through the failed interaction, wondering just where it was that he went wrong. He'd started off well enough:

_Hi, Robbie! What're you working on?_

Or had he, honestly? Sportacus exhaled sharply, the humiliation of the event now weighing him down all the further. What sort of question had that been, anyway? The teacher had assigned the class project moments ago, he'd heard this and processed it completely, then apparently tossed the information out of his mind in favor of total self sabotage.

_The poster. You're supposed to be working on it too, aren't you?_

In that moment, Sportacus had faltered. He was, sure, but he'd thought it'd been clear enough that he was pushing it aside for later because he wanted a decent talk with an oddly alluring boy. 

_Yeah, but-_

There'd been no chance to continue his sentence.

_What? Do you want to be in 11th grade economics forever?_

No, he did not. 

 

At any rate, there was no sense in dwelling on the negative, so when the dismissal bell rang, Sportacus all but ran past Robbie for the sake of not reliving that crippling sense of failure. It was raining outside, and that was alright; with an umbrella handy, he could conquer the dismal weather. He decided to take that as a sign, or maybe a metaphor, for what had gone on. Though, Robbie wasn't quite the same type of intimidating as a storm. Either way, it didn't matter, because Sportacus had already regained some level of positivity again, and he wasn't about to let that be taken from him. He was so close to running home, wanting to escape this chilling rain as soon as he was able, but he stopped short when he found someone looking more miserable than he had ever felt.

"Robbie, where's your umbrella?"

"I don't have one, Sportakook. If I did, I'd be using it."

Fair point.

"Where do you live?"

"Why? So you can go bother me in the privacy of my home, too?"

"No! Nothing like that, I was just thinking I could walk you. We can share!"

The previously sorrowful expression had become one of mild annoyance, which Sportacus decidedly concluded was a good thing.

"Fine."

It was ridiculous that all Robbie had to do was reply with one arguably neutral sounding word, and Sportacus would light up as if he'd been told the greatest news. This was pretty good news in his opinion, however, and thus he let out an excited laugh and ran to Robbie's side. It was then he was able to realize just how tall he was, and he had to strain a bit in order to get the umbrella to cover them both.

"You look really nice, Robbie!" He proclaimed, having noticed the subtle fashion in which his companion's clothes merrily coexisted. Today's outfit was somewhat muted, a deep purple turtleneck under this crisp, pinstriped collared shirt, then primly ironed dress pants that could have been new if Sportacus hadn't seen them before. For someone who gave off the vibe of utter apathy, it was clear that Robbie took pride in his appearance, or cared about it a lot at the very least.

"Thanks?" Robbie seemed like he'd been caught off guard, his jaw clenching and inadvertently accentuating the fact that his upper row of teeth protruded over its lower counterpart. Sportacus thought this to be endearing, even if he knew it'd be a good idea for him to get braces and sort the problem out before it progressed.

"You're welcome." In that moment, Sportacus was grateful for the sound of falling raindrops hitting the fabric of his umbrella that filled what was otherwise an uncomfortable silence. He knew that Robbie could be talkative, eager even, and that all he needed was a push in the right direction. "Where do you get your clothes?"

He'd said the magic words, successfully sending Robbie into a tentatively excited soliloquy.

"Actually, I make them myself more often than not. I've sewn my own things for years, you know. These slacks were especially tough to work with, because..."

And he was off, gesturing every which way with his hands as he described the struggles of tailoring pants for long legs. Sportacus felt almost honored that he was being exposed to this side of Robbie, the side that glowed with enthusiasm and knowledge. It was hard to look where he was going when he was drawn to Robbie's voice, as well as the giddy aura his normally woeful features had taken on. Why was he not always this happy? If he had this much to say, Sportacus wondered why he kept it to himself.

"That's amazing, you're so talented!" Once again, Robbie was taken by surprise, looking down at Sportacus incredulously. Sportacus noted that he needed to start offering more compliments to him so that he might one day smile and nod instead of being as shocked as he was now.

"Well, I don't know about _that._ Like I said, I've been doing it for forever, and-" But he trailed off, leaving Sportacus waiting for the rest. Robbie must have understood the hopefulness that exuded from the other boy, because he quit dismissing him. "Thank you."

When Robbie ceased movement out of the blue, Sportacus was left puzzled until the explanation came.

"This is my house. I live here."

"Oh, right! I guess I'll leave you alone then, huh?"

Robbie now stood in his doorway, leaning against the exterior walls of his home. Sportacus appreciated how the pose made Robbie's figure all the more prominent.

"Yes, you will." Yet, as Sportacus set off to do just that, Robbie spoke up a second time. "But, Sportacus?"

"Yeah?"

"Walk home with me tomorrow. You're a walking wardrobe nightmare, and I haven't taught you enough to fix that. Who knows, it could take months, maybe years."

Sportacus laughed, waving good-bye. "Sure thing. See you tomorrow!"

When he'd come home, Sportacus saw that his umbrella was virtually dry; he'd expected it to still be dripping with water. It must've stopped raining some time ago, long before he'd dropped Robbie off. Robbie, who had stuck close to him despite there being no need to crowd under the umbrella anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm honestly so rusty. this is my first fic in approx two years and i apologize the lack of general skill. i'm trying hard for these boys though i love them more than anything


End file.
